


Leaving isn't always an option

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Light Angst, whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: His eyes blanked out for a second when he thought of the little girl he had to kill. The red staining her snow-white dress. The bullet ripped through her heart, at least it was instant death.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Leaving isn't always an option

Eliot pulled at the shackles around his arms. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder. A groan fell from his lips when he realised, he was blindfolded. A shot of irritation spiked through his body faster than he could say gun.

He took one deep breath and then let his breathing even out, as he tried to hear anything around him. 

The silence that rain made him feel a little bit unsure of the current predicament. He knows that it is more than likely Damien Monreau. 

A manic laugh escaped his mouth, of course, he figured out what is going on. No one leaves his business alive. 

Just as suddenly as the laughter had started, he fell silent again. He wished that he could see his father for one last time, try and make it right what fell apart all those years ago. But at the same time a small part of him, could not help but think that his father might be glad if he died.

Eliot did not lift his head when the door opened, he knew that there is no reason for it. A hand easily lifted his blindfold. 

Damien Monreau was dressed as always sharply. He was silent for a moment too long.

“Did you really think you would be able to get out?” His voice was almost soothing as if he were talking to a naughty child. 

Eliot stayed silent; he knows it was only a rhetorical question. 

The sudden sharp sound of a hand meeting face rang through the room. “You are either an asset or a liability. You knew this from the start.” Monreau’s voice trailed off.

A deep breath in and out, the pain in his shoulder was throwing Eliot off his own train of thought.

His eyes blanked out for a second when he thought of the little girl he had to kill. The red staining her snow-white dress. The bullet ripped through her heart, at least it was instant death.

“I can’t do this anymore.” His voice was gravelly. “If it means you are going to kill me, please do it.” Elliot did not react when a hand was suddenly against his sore shoulder. 

The cell door opens again, a big man walked in. Half of his arms were covered in tattoos. From the smirk he gave, Eliot could easily see that the man’s teeth were croaked. He knows that nothing he would do or say could change the situation.

Barely twenty-seven and this is the way everything would end. 

How he wished he could have changed the world, that is after all what he always wanted to do. To change the world for the better. He could feel the sour taste the thought left him in his mouth. He never even made a dent to change the world for the better. 

He is part of the reason why the world is in an even worse state than it was years before.

He watched quietly as two other lackeys push in a bath, he could feel the madding laughter that wants to bubble out of his chest. 

Damion gave him a slight grin and mocking said: “Enjoy.” As he left the cell. 

“One day your day will come, and I might not be there to see it, but everything will catch up…” Before Eliot could finish his sentences was his head pushed forward into the tub with water. 

For a moment everything black out. The pain that was radiation up into his shoulder felt like a bomb went off in his shoulder.

When they finally pulled him back up was, he couching to try and get air back into his lungs. He wished for a moment that everything will end fast. 

After the water came the electricity. His body shook with each touch to his skin, he realised after a few moments that he had started to scream. 

Slowly Eliot started to lose track of reality. 

When he finally could open his eyes properly again, it felt like a train had ridden over him a few times. Every nerve in his body was alighted with pain. 

When he tried to stand up, he buckled over chocking as he barfed. 

His eyes wander over the cell, everything was loud. He realised with a shock that he could hear sirens in the distance. 

A part of his mind told him that he needed to get away, he cannot be seen by police, the other part told him that there is no paper trail. 

But before he could push himself up again was the door forcefully opened, and a middle-aged woman walked in. He could see the clear mark of FBI on her clothing and for a moment he wished he could disappear.

He flinched slightly away when she went to touch his shoulder, but for a moment he just wanted to forget everything, maybe this is a chance at a new start.

Eliot heard her call for the paramedics. 

For a moment, he knew that there was no reason to fight them on this, he needs medical care and after that, he would worry on how to get out of there.

His eyes fluttered shut when the paramedic gave him a strong painkiller. Knowing no more, and no more worry he drifted of into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the one-shot. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
